


Collision

by rahelawriter



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Animalistic, F/M, POV First Person, Rough Sex, Sex In A Cave, Sex on a bearskin rug, Skinny Dipping, slight AU, spoilers for patch 3.1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6082788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rahelawriter/pseuds/rahelawriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the last thing I was expecting for our reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collision

_I’m bathing right in front of the Iron Feast in the Dravanian Forelands, atop the cliffs in the dead of night for some privacy. I wanted to try skinny dipping, even though I’d heard rumors about a mysterious naked wild man prowling about the land; one that the Tailfeather hunters referred to as ‘the Vagabond’._

_There’s nothing to fear, I tell myself. I deal with far, far worse on a regular basis; this thought eases what little worries I have as I relax near the waterfall, overlooking the moonlit forest. But the quiet peace is shattered by the sound of a roar; I jolt around so see a golden bandersnatch charging, angry that I’m trespassing on his territory. If my staff were within reach I could make short work of the creature, but it’s on the riverbank opposite me. I stand up and try to run for it, but the bandersnatch is already too close. The creature makes a swipe at me, and in evading its claws, I lose my balance slipping on a mossy rock, the current causing me to stumble backwards over the waterfall, starting with hitting the back of my head against the rocks, then painfully tumbling down the steep stream before finally smacking face-down against the water at the bottom, the force of the fall knocking the wind out of me. Too dazed to do anything but weakly flail as I slip below the surface. The last thing I’m aware of before I lose consciousness is a familiar voice calling my name, and a pair of strong arms scooping me out of the water…_

_When awareness slowly comes back to me, I’m lying beside a small fire in a cave, still rather sore from my fall, and still naked but with a bear’s furry pelt folded around me like a blanket, and a red bandersnatch’s mane serving as my pillow. As my vision starts to clear, I sit up and almost miss it: the silhouette of a man watching from a short distance away. At once I could tell that this must have been the Vagabond, and that he rescued me and brought me here. But when I called out to him, he tries to run away, and though I’m still somewhat shakey, I give chase. The man almost escapes by climbing up a stone wall so swiftly and silently that he barely even leaves a footprint, but I manage to grab his ankle and pull him down, accidentally making him land on top of me._

_And here, I finally get a good look at his face; I almost don’t recognize him in the cave’s phosphorescent glow. If it weren’t for the shock of pure-white hair, the strong nose and jaw, and the unmistakeable sage brands on his neck, I might not have recognized him at all. Skin darker than I remember, with tiny white whiskers sprouting on his chin, and painful-looking slash marks marring the left side of the face he once prided himself on, including a now-blind left eye. What’s more, when I last looked into those eyes, they were brown, and not a shocking white-blue; when I last looked into those eyes, I was silently, desperately, tearfully begging their owner to stay with me, to just run with me, to not place my survival above his own. But he didn’t listen, and I feared I’d lost him forever. And now, he was just… here. No search, no fighting, just happening to be in the same place at the same time, and now Thancred’s here, naked and on top of me. He’s just as shocked as I am, speaking my name in a hushed voice I’d almost forgotten the sound of. I reach up to touch his cheek, on the scarred side, and his eyes widen to feel my touch again after so long; laying his hand over mine to hold it tight, a shivering sigh escaping his lips._

_Neither of us are able to find the words to speak… So neither of us say anything. Instead, we embrace, and our lips meet. As though we’d both been dying of thirst and just found a spring of pure, pristine water in each others’ mouths. Our hands are all over each others’ bodies, desperate to get reacquainted; his hands squeezing at every ilm of my flesh, my legs hooking around his waist as my fingers grab into fistfuls of his long, shaggy hair._

_Without breaking our kiss, he manages to lift me off the ground and carry me back to the large rug of fur; in the back of my mind I realize he must have killed and skinned this bear himself, which is quite fitting. In his every move and touch, Thancred seems to exude a raw, animalistic strength he didn’t have before. He lays me down on my back atop the fur, gentle enough to avoid exacerbating my injuries, but only just. Neither of us are in any sort of mood to waste time; this is meant to be making up for **lost** time. I recline backwards opening myself to him, and with little preamble or foreplay, he gets down onto his knees, pushing one of my legs up and the other to the side, angles himself, and plunges into me._

_The friction is present and it might chafe later, but neither of us are too inclined to care. He’s overtaken now, less a man and more a beast, letting out deep husky grunts as he slams his hips into mine with rapid, sharp thrusts hard enough to leave bruises, and good gods I want it. Before, he would take it slow and savor the moment, knowing I was inexperienced, wanting my first time to be romantic and tender. But now, after being separated for so long, we were both burning with a carnal need to **fuck each other senseless**. And every moan, every gasp, every lewd smack of flesh only intensifies that need. Thancred shifts his hands to my hips, and he leans forward to lay love bites on my shoulders and breasts, and I return the favor with scratching long trails of reddened skin up his back._

_Then he starts to turn erratic; his thrusts grow faster and he snarls into my ear. But suddenly, he straightens himself and pulls out of me; before I can protest, he rolls me over onto my stomach and yanks my hips up off the ground, and spreading my backside apart so he can take me from behind. Now he truly lets loose, grabbing and pulling on my hair and tail, reaching around and massaging my breasts, rubbing my ass and clit. It feels as though he’s touching everywhere at once, and the roughness and intensity of each sensation is exhilarating._

_And he keeps going right through my orgasm, pounding me over and over until his breathing gets ragged and his grunts become higher in pitch. And once his cock begins to twitch inside me he pulls out and rolls me back over, letting his seed splatter out onto my belly and breasts._

_We remain like that for several moments, catching our breath after such a rigorous coupling. Through my bleary vision and the dying firelight, I can see him panting, sweat forming a sheen over his scarred body. He’s put on a good deal of muscle, I noticed. I wonder if he can see how our time apart has changed me, too. Thancred collapses onto the bearskin beside me, leaning to face me as he brushes the back of his fingers against my cheeks; I close the distance between us and cuddle up to him. He tenses at the contact for a brief moment before wrapping me up in his arms, kissing my forehead and stroking my hair. Finally I think of something to say: “I missed you, Thancred.”_

_“I’ve missed you too, love, more than I could stand…” He pulls the fur blanket over the two of us, and hugs me close with a contented sigh. “And I’m sorry I tried to run away; I didn’t want you to see me like… Well, like this. Seeing you fall from the waterfall was pure chance, but I couldn’t leave you like that. Are you hurt, by the way?”  
_

_“A bit sore, in more ways than one,” I tease. We share a soft chuckle together. “I couldn’t believe my eyes; for moons I was afraid you were dead, and then you’re suddenly just… here again.”  
_

_“Worry no longer, darling. I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”_


End file.
